


I Wanna Sleep

by thesoravee



Series: Impmon/BeelzemonXReader Series [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Boob-groping, F/M, Slight Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoravee/pseuds/thesoravee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't Impmon just let you sleep already?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly short, but...hey, at least it's an update, right? ;u; ...Please don't kill me.
> 
> Impmon/Digimon (c) Bandai Namco
> 
> You (c) Impmon
> 
> Author's Note: This is also equally Human!Reader and Digimon!Reader, so...have fun, I suppose. C'8

You jolted awake after feeling something pressed to your chest; your groggy yet frantic eyes glanced down at an already-awake Impmon, who purred softly as he nuzzled into your chestal area. You groaned out of slight irritation.

“…Just because we’re sleeping in the same bed now doesn’t mean you can actually try to sleep with me.”

He lifted his head up with a smirk. “Can’t stop a guy from tryin’, right?” In response, you pushed his head off your chest, causing him to roll on his back onto the large, plush mattress below the two of you. Emerald eyes facing the ceiling, Impmon began to speak again.

“So…” he started. “Whaddya wanna do today?”

You grunted softly, tightly clutching the sheets as you pulled them over your head in an effort to block out the morning sunlight, as it had radiated from a nearby window. You desperately desired to continue your slumber.

“Go back to sleep, for one…” you responded, yawning softly under the covers.

You heard the blinds crackling open, then suddenly, the sheets were flown from your grasp and your eyes met the blinding light--now much brighter than before. “ _Dammit_ , Impmon--!” you scolded, covering your eyes as you tried to recover from the slight amount of pain to them. He laughed at your misfortune, before continuing the conversation.

“I just wanna spend some time with ya, Digibabe; you’ve been hangin’ out with yer friends an’ not yer boyfriend!”

“Am I not allowed to have some alone time with friends, Impmon?”

“No.”

He trotted towards you, hopping onto the bed again and softly pecked your lips. 

“Yer mine, an’ it’s my job to make sure that no one takes the girl of the greatest Digimon to ever exist!”

“The ‘greatest’, huh? Because I remember the time Guilmon--”

“We dun’ talk about that. Plus, he _cheated_ in that fight!”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

You lazily rolled over to the end of the bed, reaching for the covers down on the floor. After finally grasping the fluffy cloth, you dragged it back over your body, especially your head as to block out sunlight once more. Impmon dug under the blanket and met you in the semi-dark area. Smirking, he suddenly slammed his hands onto your chest, groping it immensely. Your eyes immediately snapped open and trailed to his hands, then to his face.

“...You know, you’re lucky I’d rather sleep than deal with your crap right now.”

Once again laying his head on your chest, he purred softly.

“Nah, you _like_ it when I do that~”

Damn this Digimon.


End file.
